The invention relates to a method for structuring at least one sliding surface of a machine element, wherein the at least one sliding surface is provided by a first structuring method with a first microstructure for holding lubricant.
DE 102 49 761 A1 discloses a method for structuring a sliding surface of a machine part in the form of a cam follower, wherein, in this method, in the scope of a grinding method, recesses are formed in the sliding surface of the cam follower. The recesses here define a microstructure, in which lubricant can be held for lubricating a contact point of the cam follower with other components of a valve train, for example, a cam.